


Telling Stoick

by mydramaticflair (rainbowshirbert)



Series: Taking Flight (HTTYD Oneshots) [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, a bit of tiny Hiccup angst bc he's an overthinker, astrid is my favorite can you tell?, i love stoick and I really hope I wrote him okay, it's really fluffy, telling Stoick, toothless and stormfly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/mydramaticflair
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid travel to Berk to tell Stoick about their new relationship. Set between RTTE S4/S5
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Taking Flight (HTTYD Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724164
Kudos: 45





	Telling Stoick

**Author's Note:**

> Happy five years to RTTE! This show means so much to me and I can't believe it started airing five years ago. It kept me sane through school and all of the characters made me so happy!! I'd love to hear all your favorite moments from the show.

Hiccup definitely wasn't nervous to tell his father he and Astrid were together. 

It really was the natural next step now that their friends knew. He was both the chief and his father, and if they came back to Berk one day holding hands they didn't want him to become confused.

And he knew Astrid was the perfect Viking and that his father liked her. He'd been thrilled when they became friends, saying he needed a good "strong influence in his life". 

He should have been more nervous about telling her parents, because he technically never asked for permission, or Gobber, because he'd find a way to make some rude comment at the expense of Hiccup or them both.

But his dad was, well, his dad. His opinion was important, and even three years after they reconciled with the dragons, Hiccup still wondered if he could stretch his father's limits.

Astrid noticed he was quiet on the ride to Berk. He felt bad, it was a long trip and all they really had to do was talk, but he kept running the possibilities through his mind.

Dad, I've come to tell you Astrid and I are dating. We hope you approve. Okay cool, bye.

But Dad, you like Astrid!

Dad, stop kidding around, we're serious.

Dad, stop crying!

Okay, that last one was very improbable. 

"So we need iron, those rocks Fishlegs likes, Snotlout wants bass, but I don't think we really need that, the twins want a notebook, and Hookfang needs a new saddle," Astrid said. "Anything else."

"You got it covered," Hiccup said. He thought for a few seconds about his dad making a decree they weren't allowed to be together, but then he remembered, "Oh! And Tuffnut wanted a chicken!"

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We're not getting Tuffnut a chicken so his pet can have a boyfriend."

"Fine, I'm sure Chicken won't mind having a girlfriend."

"Not doing it."

He smiled, moving Toothless a bit closer to her. "Come on. Maybe then everyone else would stop complaining about how we're so 'sappy' and take it out on them."

"Don't even get me started! We barely even touch in front of them!" Astrid seethed. "Honestly, how immature could they be. I knew we should have kept everyone except Fishlegs on Berk."

"They all have their strengths."

"Like what?"

"They're good at distracting us."

"How is that a good thing?" Astrid scoffed. 

"I mean, when you're about to tell your dad that you're dating the girl you've been living with alone for the past year, a distraction would be kind of nice."

She smiled. "Stoick's going to be fine. You should worry about my dad."

"Is he going to run me through with an ax?"

She shrugged, cracking her knuckles. "He just might."

They landed on Berk as the sun was beginning to set. As soon as they jumped off, Toothless and Stormfly ran off to play, jumping and wrestling each other.

"Do you wanna get her saddle first?" Hiccup asked, but Astrid grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his house.

"Nope, we're not procrastinating."

"Let's just hope he's in a good mood," Hiccup muttered as Astrid walked straight through the door. He loved that about her. She never knocked after their first year of being friends. She'd once stomped through his house and pushed him off his bed when she though he'd stolen her ax without bothering to knock, and since then she treated it like she would her own house.

It might have been weird since it was also the chief's house, but Stoick didn't really care, either. He always pointed up to Hiccup's room without a word. Maybe that was a good sign, like he already considered her family.

Stoick was sitting at the table chewing on some thigh of meat. His face jerked up at the sight of them, then morphed into a grin.

"What brings you two back?" he asked, putting his food down and walking their way. He clapped them each on the shoulders. "Got any news from the Edge?"

"We've been dealing with some minor earthquakes, but other than that we've been doing fine," Astrid said. "We came to get a few supplies, and also to talk about something." She shared a look with Hiccup, and he fiddled with his hands.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," Stoick said. "Let's all sit down."

Both teens took a seat next to Stoick. He offered them each a thigh of meat, which they both turned down.

"So, Dad," Hiccup said. "A lot of stuff has been going on recently, with Viggo and Ryker gone."

"And we've both been working really closely together recently, even more than usual," Astrid put in.

"Yeah. And we've sort of started...dating."

Stoick was silent for a second, looking straight at Hiccup. He dropped his head. Then he looked at Astrid, who looked him head on. Then he looked back to Hiccup.

"You're betrothed?" Stoick clarified.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Yeah, exactly."

"It's not super serious or anything right now, but..."

"I mean, it kind of is," Hiccup said. "For me, at least. It's...different. It changes everything."

Stoick chuckled. "It sure does change a lot. But as long as you're both happy, I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Astrid and Hiccup both said, looking at each other, and then back at Stoick. Both of their eyes were sparkling, with matching wide grins.

"Yeah. You aren't little kids anymore. I almost figured you'd both be together earlier."

"I think it's the perfect time right now," Astrid said. 

"I suppose so. You have my blessing. I can't think of a better person for my son."

Astrid's smile became a bit more subtle, but Hiccup could tell that comment meant more than anything else said that day. "Thank you, Chief."

Stoick laughed. "I can't believe how terrified you both looked for a second! Ha! As if I'd be able to keep you apart if I tried."

Hiccup shrugged at Astrid as they left. "He's not wrong. We're pretty stubborn."

"True enough. Now let's tell my parents."

Hiccup gulped, but was still grinning as he followed her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to talk about anything HTTYD (or other, I'm a chatterbox):  
> Tumblr: @mydramaticflare  
> Wattpad: @heeyitsm


End file.
